


The Last Pie

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last pie is a coveted thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [ Bunny Me ABC Meme](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/345773.html) where [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie** requested T for Taken and the pairing Charlie/Viktor. I'm working on some table fills, as well as a 100 word drabble a day for a while. I hope to tighten up my writing this way, as I tend to be rambly.

**Title:** The Last Pie  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Viktor Krum (Gen)  
 **Prompt:** T is for Taken  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** The last pie is a coveted thing.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ Bunny Me ABC Meme](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/345773.html) where [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) requested T for Taken and the pairing Charlie/Viktor. I'm working on some table fills, as well as a 100 word drabble a day for a while. I hope to tighten up my writing this way, as I tend to be rambly.

"You can't take that! It's the last one!" Charlie attempted to grab the pie from Viktor's hand.

The bakery resounded with 'bangs'. Many people left at Charlie's announcement.

Viktor clutched his pie close to his chest. "I got here first."

"And you're not even going to share it? I got a special Apparation Pass from Romania just for a piece of that pie. No one else makes them like Violet!"

Viktor looked at his precious pie and nodded. "You're right. They're the best I've ever had."

"So you'll share?"

Viktor smirked. "Absolutely not." And with a 'pop' he was gone.


End file.
